


You're Mad!

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con, 221B Con Flash Fic, Crack, Flash Fic, One Shot, no seriously, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 15 minutes in Sunday’s 221BCon Flash Fic panel (All Ages) for this set of prompts: John, Mycroft, “You’re mad!”, and 'airplane'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mad!

“You’re mad!” John exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Mycroft Holmes, who, at the present moment, was standing just to the right of the open aircraft door, 6000 metres above the ground, and looking decidedly bored.

“You live with my brother,” Mycroft drawled loudly, the tip of his brolly tapping lazily against the floor. “I’ve no idea how you haven’t deduced by now that it runs in the family.”

“You’re not Mary FUCKING Poppins!” John shouted over the roar of the air rushing in.

“I am, however, as you and my brother have deemed, ‘the British Government’,” Mycroft opened his umbrella with a slight flourish. “I have access to – ”

“To what?!” John interrupted. “Sky diving umbrellas?!”

Mycroft stepped closer to the edge and gave John a patronizing look. “But of course, Dr. Watson.”

John rushed to the door as Mycroft jumped, afraid as to what he would find, and saw the man floating serenely down in the breeze. John shook his head incredulously as Mycroft gave a little wave.

“And he calls Sherlock dramatic…” he muttered, rolling his eyes.


End file.
